There are a number of approaches to improving the performance of organic thin film transistors (“TFT”). One approach is to chemically modify the surface of the gate dielectric prior to deposition of the semiconductor layer as described in a number of the documents listed below. Further improvements in performance are needed to promote the use of organic TFTs in the marketplace. In response to the need for enhanced TFT performance, the present inventors have developed an improved organic TFT and a process for fabricating the improved organic TFT.
The following documents provide background information:
Ong et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,770,904 B2.
Ong et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,855,951 B2.
Kelley et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0102471 A1.
Kelley et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0102472 A1.
Kelley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,359 B1.
F. Gamier et al., “All-Polymer Field-Effect Transistor Realized by Printing Techniques,” Science, Vol. 265, pp. 1684-1686 (Sep. 16, 1994).
A. Salleo et al., “Polymer thin-film transistors with chemically modified dielectric interfaces,” Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 81, No. 23, pp. 4383-4385 (Dec. 2, 2002).
Laura Kosbar et al., “The effect of surface preparation on the structure and electrical transport in an organic semiconductor,” Mat. Res. Soc. Symp. Proc., Vol. 665, pp. 401-406 (2001).
S. Kobayashi et al., “Control of carrier density by self-assembled monolayers in organic field-effect transistors,” Nature Materials, pp. 317-322 and 2 pages of Supplemental Information (published online Apr. 4, 2004).
Janos Veres et al., “Gate insulators in organic field-effect transistors,” Chem. Mater. Vol. 16, pp. 4543-4555 (published on web Sep. 11, 2004).
Y. Y. Lin et al., “Pentacene-Based Organic Thin-Film Transistors,” IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 44, pp. 1325-1331 (1997).
H. Sirringhaus et al., “Integrated Optoelectronic Devices Based on Conjugated Polymers,” Science, Vol. 280, pp. 1741-1744 (1998).